Acting Your Age
by Noniechan
Summary: [one-shot]Saitou's another year older? He sure didn't act like it...Yaoi SaitouSanosuke


Title- Acting Your Age  
  
Author-Noniechan  
  
Email- nekononiechan@yahoo.com  
  
The Challenge- Happy Birthday, Baby-J!  
  
Disclaimer- Sadly, these delicious-looking bishounen do not belong to me. They are the property of Watsuki-sensei. But as long as I don't break them, I can have a little fun! ^_~  
  
Warning- yaoi, attempted humor, with a pinch of lime!  
  
Summary- Saitou's another year older, huh? He sure didn't act like it…  
  
Author's Note- Here's another one! The idea wouldn't leave my head, and it sounded so amusing…Hmm, what's up with me torturing Sano? And yet *another* fic that starts out in the bedroom…sigh. Any-who, another shout-out to Kibo! I love you, and 'thank you, thank you, thank you!' for beta-ing yet another fic for me, free of charge! I owe you BIG time! ^_^V  
  
****************************  
  
It was another gorgeous morning in Japan. Birds were singing, dew was glistening on the ground, and the sun was just peaking it's pinkish orange head over the horizon when a sharp cry startled the serene moment. The person who was charged with such a crime was none other than Sagara Sanosuke, former kenkaya and ahou-extraordinaire.  
  
" Nnnhhhh…" was his 'good morning' to the world, and he slowly rubbed his palms over his eyes. Sano shifted on the bed, another cry wrung from his throat. Next to him, his partner slept, oblivious.  
  
" Oh, fuck. My ass hurts so bad." Sanosuke muttered, rubbing said appendage and wincing slightly. He clicked his tongue in a distasteful manner, glancing at the soiled sheets around him, as he realized his state of disorder. He frowned, pushing the sheets off of his body and sat up to rest his elbows on his knees.  
  
" Ahh! Shit!" He gasped, as another stab of pain ran through his backside. Sighing heavily, he flopped back down onto his back, dragging the sheets up his body once more. Sanosuke crossed his arms over his bronzed chest, glaring at the back next to him, watching it rise and fall in slumber.  
  
Anger shot through the former Sekihoutai member and he reached over, pulling Saitou's pillow out from under him, then slamming it down on said man's head. A muffled grunt from Saitou was enough satisfaction for Sanosuke at the moment, so he went back to staring at the ceiling.  
  
A moment later, his vision was invaded by sleepy, angry golden eyes. Saitou's face was set in a grimace as he stared into amused chocolate eyes. In a flash he grabbed Sanosuke's pillow from underneath the boy, then hit him on the face, copying Sanosuke's actions a mere moment ago.  
  
" Itai!!!" was the startled cry that the kenkaya gave, and he ripped it off his face, eyes flashing. " What the hell was that for?!?"  
  
" Payback." Saitou merely stated, as he reached over the side of the bed and retrieved a cigarette from his coat pocket. Sanosuke grabbed the box of matches on the nightstand, instinctively, and threw them at Saitou's head. To his displeasure, the policeman caught them, pulled one out, and lit his cigarette.  
  
" I had every right to hit you, bastard. After what you did to me yesterday!" Sanosuke huffed, moving around on the sheets to make his behind more comfortable. Saitou raised an eyebrow, smirking around his cigarette.  
  
" You started it." He pointed out, taking a breath and blowing it out through his nostrils, eyes hungry. Sanosuke waved a hand absently, clearing the smoke, while averting his gaze. He blushed, remembering the way he had wiggled his hips at Saitou the previous morning. Okay, so maybe he had started it, but it had been the old man's birthday, after all!  
  
" You jerk! I thought it would be a great way to wake up! But you took it to far, yesterday!" Sanosuke yelled, his anger returning, and he poked a finger at Saitou's naked chest. Saitou caught the hand, however, and held it tight. His golden eyes narrowed, and he pulled Sanosuke against his chest in a swift move, intentions clear. However, he didn't anticipate the muffled gasp of pain against his chest.  
  
" Ahou ga…" Saitou murmured, brushing his hand against Sanosuke's backside and feeling a stab of sympathy in his chest. That feeling, however, was squashed when the kenkaya gave him a shove, the surprise and force of it causing Saitou to tumble backwards off the futon, the cold wooden floor coming up to meet his warm back.  
  
" You didn't have to do it so many times, Hajime! Were you going for a fucking record?!?" Sanosuke exclaimed, clenching his fists and glaring, though his eyes were quickly losing their anger. The Wolf of Mibu merely chuckled, righting himself and climbing back onto the futon, long strands of ebony falling in his face. This time when he embraced Sanosuke, there was no mockery in his touch or his voice. Sanosuke cuddled close.  
  
" I guess I shouldn't of been so rough." He stated, running his fingers in soothing circles across Sanosuke's back. The kenkaya purred, snuggling closer. " But it really was your fault."  
  
" You didn't have to chase me all across town, 'Jime." Sanosuke muttered, feeling the warmth from Saitou's body and basking in the man's closeness.  
  
" You shouldn't of ran."  
  
Sanosuke snorted, slapping a shoulder before rubbing his face in the juncture between Saitou's shoulder and neck. The man really did smell nice in the morning. Like cigarettes and sex. " You didn't have to chase me across town all day and screw me every chance you got. Even at Kenshin's! I don't know if I'll be able to look Jou-chan in the eye, again…"  
  
Saitou snorted, continuing his slow caress and relishing in Sanosuke's shivers. " Hiding out at the Battousai's was a stupid mistake on your part."  
  
" I didn't know they were out! Besides, I thought the older you got, the more you slowed down…" He gasped, leaning closer to Saitou and kissing the man's neck with his tongue. He continued his soft excavation of Saitou's neck, titling his head upwards to nibble at his jaw line. Saitou shifted his hips, letting Sanosuke's feel the result of his actions.  
  
" You sure you're not up from another round?" Saitou murmured, his fingers dancing dangerously close to Sanosuke's most private part. With his free hand, he grabbed the boy's pointed chin, pulling it up for a bruising, passion-filled kiss. Reality crashed in on Sanosuke and he broke the kiss, panting as his cheeks were stained a pretty pink.  
  
" Saitou…I'm really sore." He complained, apologetically kissing the man's cheek and giving him sad eyes. Saitou sighed, willing his body to calm down and he shifted, laying back down and pulling Sanosuke with him. Cuddling would have to do for the moment.  
  
As Sanosuke snuggled into Saitou's broad chest, he heaved a great sigh, feeling content. Okay, so maybe his ass hurt like hell, and he was sporting an erection, but sleep was still the first thing on his mind. Saitou wrapped an arm around Sanosuke's body, pulling him closer.  
  
He was just drifting back to sleep when a murmured ' 'Jime?' caused his eyes to open sleepily.  
  
" Hn."  
  
" You think for my birthday, I could…you know…play seme all day?" The blushing boy proposed, eyes cast downward as he absently kneaded at Saitou's strong chest muscle. The man snorted, rubbing his cheek against Sanosuke's soft hair and grinning.  
  
" Not on your life."  
  
**************************** 


End file.
